oO Concurso Animê Mix Oo
by Akatsune Karin-chan
Summary: Eu não tinha nada para fazer, então decidi que ia fazer um concurso de animê. De bônus, ainda tenho a chance de fazer alguma coisa que deixe a Tsuko-sama realmente irritada /meu passatempo preferido XD/. Agora, vamos juntar todos! Quem vai vencer? \o/
1. O Concurso de Animê da Karin!

A pedidos (insistentes) da Tsuko-sama, eu dividi essa história em capítulos.

/

Eu já queria fazer isso antes, mas não tava com muita energia para tanto.... u.u

/

Bem, o básico dessa fic é o seguinte:

/

* Karin não tinha nada para fazer.

* Karin convocou (por meios desconhecidos) um monte de personagens de animê, para um concurso.

* E uma platéia, para ficar legal.

* E chamou também a Tsuko-sama, para ser sua assistente.

* Tsuko-sama ficou uma arara com a Karin.

* Mas resolveu que ia ajudar.

* A partir daí: **ZORRA TOTAL**! Ou **ZONA TOTAL**, você decide.

/

Espero que todos se divirtam.

/

...

/

E me deixem suas reviews me xingando por fazer uma fic tão longa e tão inútil! XD

/

* * *

**oO Concurso - Animê Mix Oo**

/

/

_**Entra no palco uma garota de cabelo vermelho, saia preta e blusa branca escrita 'I LOVE TSU', com um microfone. (Adivinha quem é... XD)**_

/

/

Eu (Karin XD): Boa noite, galerinha do mal! -agita a platéia-

/

Platéia: Aê!!! (Boa noite, querida professora! XD)

/

Karin: Bem-vindos! E agora, ladies and gentlemen, está começando o 1° CONCURSO -

ANIMÊ MIX!

/

Platéia: U-hu! -platéia retardada-

/

Karin: E a para ser minha assistente especial essa noite, eu chamo ao palco: a única, a maravilhosa, a gloriosa, o nosso docinho de sakuranbo... TSUKO!!

/

Platéia: ... O.O -ninguém conhece ela, fora a turma da nossa cidade XD-

/

Karin: n.n -levanta uma plaquinha 'APLAUSOS! ELA É DEMAIS!'-

/

Platéia: U-hu!! -assobios e palmas-

/

Tsuko (entrando): Karin, você viu o-... AH!! O.O -pula 3 metros- O que esse mundo tá

fazendo no meu auditório?! O.O

/

Platéia: U-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! -mega assobios e palmas-

/

Karin: Assistindo o Concurso Animê Mix... n.n

/

Tsuko: Concurso? Mas que raio de concurso é esse?! O.O

/

Karin: Vamos fazer um concurso pra saber qual o personagem de anime é mais fera em

uma determinada modalidade!

/

Tsuko: Personagens? Modalidades? Do que você está falando?!

/

Karin: Você já vai entender... E você é minha assistente! n.n

/

Tsuko: QUÊ?!

/

Karin: É a pessoa que me dá assistência, bobinha... n.n

/

Platéia: XD -gargalhadas-

/

Tsuko: Isso eu sei.. ¬_¬ Mas eu te dei permissão pra fazer isso? Ò.Ó Você lotou o meu auditório, tá parecendo o Maracanã!

/

Karin: Ah.... Tsuko-sama, deixa, vaiii!

/

Platéia: Deixa, deixa!

/

Karin: Vaiii... -olhar de gatinho do Sherk-

/

Tsuko: O.O -gota- Tá... Mas sem zuera, ok?

/

Karin: Viva! -abraça-

/

Platéia: Awnn....

/

Tsuko: Tá, tá, mas me larga!

/

Karin: Vai ser a minha assistente?

/

Tsuko: Ok, eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo... n.n Mas se você aprontar alguma eu te mato depois... ¬_¬

/

Platéia: XD -gargalhadas-

/

Tsuko: ¬_¬

/

Karin: Certo! Prometo não causar danos... _demais_....

/

Platéia: XD -gargalhadas-

/

Tsuko: A magnitude dos danos que você causar no meu auditório será proporcional à intensidade do seu castigo... u.u

/

Karin: O.O

/

Platéia: XD -gargalhadas-

/

Tsuko: SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM CALAR A BOCA?! Ò.Õ

/

Platéia: O.O -medo-

/

Karin: E vamos chamar nossos competidores!!!!

/

Platéia: Viva! \o/

/

/

_**Entram um monte de personagens de anime.**_

/

/

Tsuko: Ah! De onde vieram todos esses caras?! Isso não é possível! O.O

/

Karin: Isso non ecziste! _Só na minha fanfic... _Vamos às apresentações! -sai dançando em torno dos candidatos-

/

Tsuko: Deixa de ser afetada...

/

Karin: E aqui estão eles! A galera de: Saint Seiya! YuYu Hakusho! Lucky Star! Love Hina!

Tokyo MewMew! Rayearth! Ouran! Death Note! LoveCon! Rurouni Kenshin! FMA! Naruto

(vô zua um monte!)! E claro... Os nossos queridos da... AKATSUKI!!! XD

/

Platéia: *¬* -assobia muito-

/

Naruto: Pera aí! Eles são do meu desenho!

/

Karin: Mas são mais legais! *n.n*

/

Galera do Naruto: O.O

/

Pein: u:.:u -cara de esnobe-

/

Konan: –_– -cara de 'Perdi a novela...'-

/

Itachi: u/.\u -cara de 'Sou foda...'

/

Kisame: u.u -cara de 'E eu sou o parceiro dele!'-

/

Deidara: n.\) -cara de 'Sou kawaii!, un!'-

/

Sasori: *¬* -cara de 'Você é muuuuito kawaii!'

/

Kakuzu: T-T -cara de 'Eu é que tive que pagar o táxi!'

/

Hidan: ¬_¬ -cara de que vai matar alguém-

/

Zetsu: o.**o **-cara de 'Fazendo fotossíntese...'-

/

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! \(n))/ -cara de... Tobi-

/

Platéia: U-huuu!

/

Menina da platéia: Itachi, casa comigo! -é espancada pelas meninas do lado-

/

Karin: E a platéia vai à loucuuura! n.n

/

Tsuko: Ok... Vamos começar... _Isso está começando a ficar constrangedor..._

/

Karin: Muito bem! Primeira modalidade...

/

Shikamaru: Mas já?

/

Karin: É... O.O

/

Keitarō: Não vai ter nem uma preparação?

/

Karin: Não se preocupe, Kei-kun! Nessa prova o que conta são as características de cada um. Por isso se você dor um zero à esquerda, você já PERDEU!

/

Keitarō: Ó.Ò -traumatiza-

/

Raito: Não vou me submeter a essa humilhação!

/

Karin: Bom.. Isso não é você quem decide... ¬_¬

/

Raito: Como não?!

/

/

_**Enquanto isso duas pequenas figuras se desentendem ao canto... Muito pequenas...**_

/

/

Ed: Tá olhando o que, baixinho?! Ò.Ó

/

Hiei: Olha quem fala... ¬_¬

/

Ed: Quem você tá chamando de tão pequeno que pode se esconder atrás de um arroz?!

Ò.Ó

/

Hiei: Você...

/

Kurama: Ah... -tentando acalmar a situação-

/

Al: Nii-san, ele não disse isso... -tentando acalmar a situação²-

/

Ed: Fica fora disso, Al!

/

Al: T-T -deprime no cantinho-

/

Tsuko: Hey, você dois! Parem de se estranhar! -voz de comando-

/

Hiei e Ed: Não se mete! -encaram a Tsuko, que é uma cabeça e meia maior que eles-

/

Tsuko: Como é que é? Ò.Õ

/

Hiei: Exibida... ¬_¬ -Ed desaparece, sabendo do perigo-

/

Tsuko: Olha lá como fala! -vai dar um cascudo no Hiei-

/

Yusuke: Não engrossa, mulher!

/

Kuwabara: É! Mexeu com o baixinho, mexeu com a gente! Ò.Ó9

/

Tsuko: Vem pegar, otário! -TPM (Temporada para Matança) 'on'-

/

Hiei: Pode deixar! Ò.Ó

/

Kurama: Por favor, vamos chegar a um acordo...

/

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Tsuko: Cala a boca, Kurama!

/

Kurama: T-T -deprime no cantinho-

/

/

_**A essa altura Karin resolve o problema dela.**_

/

/

Karin: Então vamos começar...

/

Raito: Ai... X.X

/

L: Tá doendo, Raito-kun?

/

Raito: Quando a minha coluna voltar pro lugar eu respondo! Ò.Ó

/

* * *

/

E acabou o primeiro capítulo do Concurso Animê Mix da Karin! Ou apenas Concurso de Animês da Karin! Ou só Concurso de Animês! Ou simplesmente C.A.M!

/

No próximo capítulo:

/

"Karin: Primeira modalidade: O MAIS GAY!

Tsuko: Mas já vai começar com baixaria? O.Ó"


	2. O Gay, o Gato e o Cara mais mão de vaca

Aqui está a segunda parte do Concurso Animê Mix!

/

Essa fic não vai mudar em nada sua vida, mas leia mesmo assim. Nem que seja para passar o tempo enquanto você espera Naruto sair dos fillers.

/

No capítulo anterior:

/

Karin deu início a um concurso (retardado) com personagens de animê. Sua mestra, Tsuko-sama, ficou puta porque a ruivinha lotou o auditório dela com a platéia do CQC.

Depois de convencer sua teimosa mestra a ser sua assistente de palco, apresentar todos os candidatos (já bem conhecidos) para a platéia, babar em cima dos caras da Akatsuki e dar um jeitinho no retardado do Raito, Karin finalmente vai começar seu concurso.

/

* * *

/

Karin: Primeira modalidade: O MAIS GAY!

/

Tsuko: Mas já vai começar com baixaria? O.Ó

/

Karin: Candidatos!

/

Todos: ¬_¬ -ninguém se pronuncia-

/

Karin: Bem... Vou chamá-los então.... Após uma longa pesquisa feita entre nossas fãs... -pisca para a platéia- chegamos aos seguintes candidatos: Uchiha Sasuke!

/

Sasuke: Quê?!

/

Naruto: Se ferrou, Sasuke! XD

/

Karin: Uzumaki Naruto!

/

Naruto: HEIN?!

/

Tsuko: Coitado...

/

Karin: Orochi-sama! XD

/

Orochimaru: Yeah! -sai saltitando-

/

Tsuko: Acho que tem alguma coisa errada aqui... O.Ó

/

Karin: Yagami Raito!

/

Raito: Fui escolhido! -sai saltitando²-

/

Tsuko: Tá... Agora eu tenho certeza de que tem algo errado... O.O

/

Karin: Tamaki! Keitarō!

/

Tamaki e Keitarō: n.n -vão felizes e inocentes-

/

Karin: Kurama! Shun!

/

Kurama e Shun: T-T -vão caminhando quietinhos e vermelhos como pimenta-

/

Karin: E são esses os candidatos!

/

Tsuko: Mas e o Deidara e o Sasori? O.Õ

/

Karin: O que têm eles?

/

Tsuko: Ahn... Nada não... ¬_¬

/

Karin: E agora uma surpresa!

/

Tsuko: Isso não vai prestar...

/

Karin: Para tornar essa rodada mais emocionante, decidimos mixar essa modalidade à

outra de muito sucesso: O MAIS GATCHENHO! Nya~! ;3

/

Tsuko: Hein? O.O

/

Karin: O mais gostoso... u.u -pose de sabe tudo-

/

Tsuko: Não, isso eu entendi. Mas... Hein? O.O

/

Karin: E os indicados são: Todos os cavaleiros! Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei! Lantis, Zagato,

Ferio (puta nomes complicados!)! Ed, Al (embora seja uma armadura), Roy, Envy e

porque não o Hohenheim (puta nome mais complicado ainda!)! L, Raito, Near (embora

seja um pirralho, ele é muito fofo!), Matt, Mello! Kenshin (não me bate Kaoru!)! Os garotos

de Ouran! Sasuke, Neji, Lee (mas vê se tira essa sobrancelha!), Gaara, Kakashi (tira a

máscara vai...), Gai (pra fazer companhia pro Lee)! Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi (ele é

muito fofo!), Pein e Hidan!

/

Tsuko: Hey... Karin... Mas tem gente que já tá competindo como MAIS GAY....

/

Karin: Eles vão participar das duas ao mesmo tempo! Não é demais?! n.n

/

Os escolhidos: É nozes!

/

Kuwabara: Só eu não fui escolhido.... T-T

/

Kisame, Zetsu e Kakuzu: Nem a gente... T-T

/

Naruto: Que droga de competição é essa?

/

Karin: É muito simples! Vamos analisar seu comportamento em meio aos membros

dotados da espécie! n.n

/

Todos: Hein?

/

Karin: É igual terapia de grupo!

/

Todos: Ah, tá.

/

Kurama: Sem comentários...

/

Shun: Concordo....

/

Matt: Esses dois daí são bichas assumidas... -aponta pra Kurama e Shun-

/

Naruto: Ainda não entendo porque estou no mesmo grupo do Sasuke! Ele é que é a

gazela do animê!

/

Karin: É porque você também não pega ninguém!

/

Tsuko: Naruto, olha cara, eu curto você e tal. Todo aquele papo de Hokage, te apoio. Mas

tá na hora de partir pra novos horizontes, né? Saí com uma garota, sei lá... Você tá

ficando obcecado com o Sasuke...

/

Naruto: Obcecado coisa nenhuma!

/

Sasuke: Fala sério, você é pirado porque nunca foi melhor que eu!

/

Orochimaru: Fala pra ele Sasuke-kun!

/

Tsuko: Cala a boca, branquelo...

/

Orochimaru: Tá bom... T-T

/

Karin: É isso ai, você não pode falar nada, seu emo! Todo mundo sabe que você é viciado

no seu irmão!

/

Sasuke: Quê?! Nada a ver!

/

Tsuko: Putz! Cara, deixa que ser viado! Vai assistir 'Enter the Dragon' ou jogar um

'Tekken', pra ver se muda de time e aprende um pouco de luta! Ò.Ó

/

Sasuke: Tekken? JIN!!! *¬*

/

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama.... Que porra de cara viado!

/

Tsuko: É isso aí! Vira homem, sua franga!

/

Itachi: Desiste! Esse aí não tem cura. ¬/.\¬

/

Sasuke: Cala a boca! Eu te odeio!

/

Karin: ... O.O

/

Tobi: … (O)) -apareceu do nada porque escutou o Sasuke-

/

Tsuko: Ops... O.O

/

Karin e Tobi: Ninguém odeia o Itachi-sama!!! -dão uma voadora no Sasuke-

/

Sasuke: T-T Eu me odeio... -voa pelos ares-

/

Tobi: Sasuke-kun está com complexo de existência e por isso consegue voar?

/

Tsuko: Sinceramente Tobi, você pode ser um fofo, mas tem o Q.I. de uma alface...

/

Tobi: Alface?! Não pode ser beterraba? Tobi odeia alface... (T))

/

Zetsu: O que você tem contra alface? Ò.**Ó**

/

Hidan: Cacet*! Não enche o saco, Zetsu!

/

Karin: Sendo assim, o vencedor do prêmio O MAIS GAY é Uchiha Sasuke, por ser

arremessado pelos ares por uma garotinha e um pirulito! E o vencedor MAIS

GATCHENHO é Uchiha Itachi, que mesmo tendo um irmão tão bosta, continua sendo o

máximo! *¬* -baba no Itachi-

/

Itachi: Malditas fã-girls... ¬/.\¬

/

Platéia: Uchiha! Uchiha!

/

Karin: ... Próxima modalidade! O MAIS ECONÔMICO!

/

Tsuko: O mais econômico? ¬_¬

/

Kakuzu: Opa, essa é comigo! n.n

/

Deidara: E eu, un!

/

Kakuzu: O que você sabe de economia?

/

Deidara: A minha arte rende muito dinheiro, un! -mostra um monte de bichinhos de areia-

/

Karin e Sasori: KAWAII!

/

Kakuzu: Os seus bichinhos gays não valem um centavo do meu dinheiro... u.u

/

Deidara: SEU!!! ò.\) -explode uma girafinha na cara do Kakuzu-

/

Kakuzu: AHHH! -sai voando e desce rolando a escada do porão-

/

Tsuko: Nossa.... Acho que você se excedeu um pouco Deidara... O.O

/

Deidara: Un... ó.\)

/

Karin: Deidara está certo! Arte rende muito dinheiro! Eu, pessoalmente, já consegui muito!

/

Tsuko: Qual é a sua arte, Karin?

/

Karin: Isso aqui!!! -mostra um monte de fanfics yaois-

/

Tsuko: Karin!

/

Karin: XD

/

Near: Que isso? -inocente, ou, nem tanto-

/

Tobi: Tobi sabe! (n))/

/

Tsuko: Não fala! Pera aí... Como é que você sabe o que é?

/

Tobi: Pein-sama tem um monte dessas em casa! -aponta pro Pein-

/

Todo mundo: -olha pro Pein- O.O

/

Pein: Fude*... O:.:O

/

Konan: COMO É QUE É?!

/

Pein: Nada! Nada, Konanzinha!

/

Tsuko: Bem.... Karin? O.O

/

Karin: O vencedor é Deidara! Já que o Kakuzu está no porão... ¬_¬

/

Kakuzu -lá embaixo-: Quantos degraus tem essa escada?

/

Platéia: Sobe! Sobe!

/

Tsuko: O.O Próxima modalidade?

/

* * *

/

E a luta (contra a divisão em capítulos) continua!

/

No próximo volume (XP):

/

"Tsuko: Karin! Você é a juíza! O.O

Karin: Sou! E amo essa música!!! XD"


	3. Torcida e Tsuko sama tendo um treco

Terceiro capítulo do Concurso que está conquistando o mundo (ou não)!

/

Já vou avisando, eu AMEI escrever essa parte da história!

/

No último post Karin deu início ao evento com duas modalidades polêmicas. Depois dessa modalidade conjunta (após brigas de família e crises de EMOcionais) foi anunciada a competição O MAIS ECONÔMICO, onde novas informações a respeito da verdadeira identidade de Pein foram reveladas. Agora, uma nova competição se inicia e ela vai ser cheia ritmo e purpurina.

/

(Tô amando a narração-novela-mexicana)

/

* * *

/

Karin: MELHOR LIDER DE TORCIDA! Quem começa são as fofas, as lindas, as re-...

/

Hidan: As retardadas... XD

/

Karin: As... Ò.Ó

/

Tobi: Tobi sabe, Tobi sabe! (n))/

/

Tsuko: O que, Tobi?

/

Tobi: Revistas! -aponta pro Pein-

/

Pein: -que esconde todas no sobretudo bem rápido-

/

Tsuko: Acho que não é isso, Tobi.... n.n -gota-

/

Karin: Não! Ò.Ó AS RES-PEI-TO-SAS: GAROTAS DE LUCKY STAR!!!!!!!! n.n -muda de

humor de repente-

/

Galera do Lucky Star: XD -tiram ponpons do nada e começam a cantar 'Motteke! Sailor

Fuku'-  
/

Karin: 'Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? Cho!' XXXDDD -vai dançar junto-

/

Tsuko: Karin! Você é a juíza! O.O

/

Karin: Sou! E amo essa música!!! XD

/

Deidara: Minha vez! Minha vez! Un! -aparece com roupa de líder de torcida e empurra

todo mundo, incluindo a Karin-

/

Karin: Hey!!! Ò.Ó

/

Deidara: 'Passou, passou, passou um avião! E nele tava escrito AKATSUKI É

CAMPEÃO!' UN!' *\ n.\) /*

/

Tsuko: -gota- O.O

/

Akatsuki: -gota- O.O

/

Todos os outros personagens: O.O

/

Tobi: \(n))/

/

Karin: KAWAII!!!!

/

Tsuko: Karin...¬_¬

/

Sasuke: Sai daí, loira burra! -com roupa de torcida do clã Uchiha-

/

Tsuko e Itachi: Não, ele não! –/ /–

/

Sasuke: 'Vai lá, vai lá, bate coração, vamos São Paulo, vamos São Paulo! Vamo-'

/

Tsuko e Itachi: Não termina! -se atiram em cima do moleque- O.O O/.\O

/

Karin: Que foi? Ó.Õ

/

Tsuko: Fiquei com medo do que ele ia dizer. Você sabe o horário não permite...

/

Itachi: Você é a vergonha do nosso clã, seu emo-viado! Ò/.\Ó

/

Sasuke: Por que você não me entende?! -sai correndo e chorando-

/

Platéia: O.O

/

Tsuko: Er... Bem... E o vencedor é....

/

Karin: Deidara! *¬*

/

Deidara: Viva, un! \n.\)/

/

Platéia: Passou, passou, passou um avião! E nele tava escrito DEIDARA É CAMPEÃO!

/

Tsuko: Vamos pra próxima modalidade, ok? O.O

/

Karin: É! n.n Vamos lá! Próxima modalidade: MELHOR ESPADACHIM! Primeiros

combatentes: Kenshin e Hiei!

/

Kenshin:

/

Hiei: Tá sorrindo do que, otário?

/

Tsuko: Karin, isso não vai dar certo.... Pode ser perigoso!

/

Hiei: Eu gostei dessa modalidade! -sorriso macabro-

/

Karin: Claro! Para a segurança de todos, vamos usar essas espadas de borracha! -tira

uns bastões moles e entrega pros competidores-

/

Hiei: Ah, merda.... –_–

/

Kenshin: É uma honra lutar contra você! -sendo um espadachim cortez-

/

Hiei: Eu sei... -sendo arrogante-

/

Kenshin:

/

Hiei: Ò.Ó Para de sorrir, porra! -acerta uma espadada no Kenshin que saí voando-

/

Kakuzu: Ai... Que dor... -está quase saindo da escada e é atingido pelo Kenshin voador-

/

Kakuzu e Kenshin: AHHH!!! O.O AHHH!!! -caem pela escada-

/

Todos: O.O

/

Karin: Certo! n.n A próxima é a Motoko!

/

Hiei: Não luto contra uma mulher...

/

Motoko: Ótimo, não quero lutar com esse baixinho...

/

Ed: Quem você tá chamando de micróbio?! -quase pula na Motoko-

/

Tsuko: O Hiei...

/

Ed: Ah, tá... -volta pro lugar-

/

Karin: Bom, então... o próximo é...

/

Orochimaru: Eu tenho uma espada também!

/

Tsuko: Já disse... O horário não permite...

/

Orochimaru: Mais eu tenho mesmo! O.O

/

Karin: Volta pra cova, cosplayer de Michael Jackson!

/

Orochimaru: Tá... T-T

/

Karin: Hey, Tsu-sama que tal fazer uma modalidade MELHOR COSPLAYER?

/

Tsuko: Não.

/

Karin: Tá. A próxima é a Tsuko-sama! n.n

/

Tsuko: QUÊ?! O.O

/

Hiei: Já disse, não luto com mulher...

/

Karin: Tá com medo?

/

Hiei: Caí dentro, pirralha! -muda de idéia do nada-

/

Karin: Vai lá, Tsuko-sama! n.n Faz ele lamber o chão! Ò.Ó9

/

Tsuko: Mas eu não quero... T-T

/

Karin: Ah... Qual é.....

/

Tsuko: Karin! Eu não sou espadachim!

/

Karin: Mas você é demais! -dá uma espada de borracha pra Tsuko e a empurra até o Hiei-

/

Hiei: Anda logo!

/

Tsuko: Koubi-sama, tenha piedade.... T-T

/

Hidan: Ouvi uma prece? -procura interessado-

/

Hiei: É o seu fim! -pula-

/

Tsuko: AH! -abaixa-

/

Hiei: Hein? -passa direto pela Tsuko e cai na escada do porão, rola até lá embaixo-

/

Kakuzu e Kenshin: AI!

/

Kakuzu: Cuidado! E tira esse cabelo de zebra da minha cara!

/

Todos: O.O

/

Karin: Tsuko é a vencedora! Faturou o MELHOR ESPADACHIM!

/

Tsuko: Como? –.O -abre um dos olhos-

/

Platéia: Tsuko! Tsuko! -assobios e palmas-

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

* * *

/

Terceiro finalizado! \o/ (eu não do falando do Sandaime...)

/

No próximo capítulo:

/

Maria Lúcia descobre que está sendo traída por José Fernando...

/

(Opa narração errada. O.O)

/

"Karin: Nossa próxima atração é: O MAIOR VILÃO!

Vilões de animê presentes: Opa!

Tsuko: Ai... Ai...

Karin: Que foi? Acha que não vai dar certo?

Tsuko: Karin... Qualquer idéia vinda de você não acaba em coisa boa."


	4. Evil Plan ao estilo Cartoon Network

Quarto capítulo! Eu fiz esse pensando em uma competição que nós fizemos com alguns amigos para saber qual seria o melhor Evil Plan.

/

No capítulo anterior Deidara se consagrou MELHOR LIDER DE TORCIDA e Tsuko conseguiu derrotar o koorime Hiei de um modo nada ortodoxo, se tornando A MELHOR ESPADACHIM.

/

(Nossa, que resumo curto. O.O)

/

* * *

/

Karin: Nossa próxima atração é: O MAIOR VILÃO!

/

Vilões de animê presentes: Opa!

/

Tsuko: Ai... Ai...

/

Karin: Que foi? Acha que não vai dar certo?

/

Tsuko: Karin... Qualquer idéia vinda de você não acaba em coisa boa.

/

Karin: Obrigada! Também te amo! n.n

/

Tsuko: Not... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Vilões, para se provarem dignos desse título... -faz cara de mistério - ...cada um de vocês deverá apresentar aqui, perante todos, um plano de dominação ou destruição mundial que provavelmente funcione.

/

Tsuko: Você tá mandando eles criarem um plano pra destruir o mundo? O.O Aqui no meu auditório?

/

Karin: Sente-se e pare de dar chilique. -aparece uma bancada, Karin senta no meio e Tsuko a direita dela-

/

Tsuko: De onde você tirou isso? O.O

/

Karin: Dá produção de 'Ídolos'! n.n Comecem! Vocês têm três minutos! -faz cara de examinadora e aciona um cronômetro com toda a força-

/

/

_**Por todo lado os vilões se reúnem em grupinhos, montando planos do mal.**_

/

/

Karin: O tempo acabou! -pára o cronômetro com toda a força e quebra a pobre maquininha-

/

Tsuko: Você podia ser mais delicada...

/

Karin: Para essa prova, chamo o nosso expert em probabilidades: L! -L aparece sentado do lado esquerdo da Karin.-

/

Tsuko: Sente com jeito, seu folgado! Tá estragando o estofamento da minha cadeira! Ò.Ó

/

L: Não posso... Meu raciocínio cairia 40%. u.u

/

Tsuko: Se não sentar direitinho agora, 100% do seu corpo vai cair de um prédio de 20 andares! Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Tsuko-sama, calme-se... u.u -sentada igual ao L-

/

Tsuko: Você também, sua traira?! Ò.Ó

/

Karin: L, chame o primeiro participante, por favor.

/

L: Sensui, de YuYu Hakusho.

/

Sensui: Nada a declarar. u.u -sai da fila e vai pra um canto-

/

Karin: Ok! Então o próximo é o Orochi! n.n

/

/

_**Orochimaru vai para o meio do palco com um bloquinho de notas e o Kabuto posiciona um telão atrás deles.**_

/

/

Orochimaru: u.u -dá umas tossidinhas pra informar que vai começar o discurso- Plano de Dominação do Mundo, rascunho I...

/

L: Tá, a gente já sabe. Termine logo com isso.

/

Orochimaru: O.O Hm... O plano está dividido em três etapas...

/

Tsuko: Meu filho, se você vai começar a enrolar já pode se considerar desclassificado.

/

Karin: Se acalma, Tsu-sama, não apressa o Orochi-chan...

/

Orochimaru: O.O ... Etapa 1...

Primeiro vamos reunir todos os garotinhos mais gost-. Digo, todos os ninjas mais poderosos de cada aldeia. Depois vamos treiná-los adequadamente para que possam usar todas as suas habilidades ao máximo... -dá uma risadinha malvada junto com o Kabuto- Então, já será possível passar para a etapa 2 do plano! u.u

A etapa 2 é bem chata... Só vamos mandar cada um dos garotos atacar e dominar sua própria vila. u.u Só espero que nenhum deles abuse dos meus- Ò.Ó

/

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama... Melhor não falar disso... -sussurando-

/

Orochimaru: Bem, etapa 3... u.u

Mando todos os garotos voltarem para o meu bord-... esconderijo e então eu formo uma banda de zumbis e assumo o controle de todo o mundo ninja! n.n

/

Platéia: O.O

/

Tsuko: É um plano um pouco confuso...

/

Orochimaru: Kabutinho, passa os slides. u.u

/

Kabuto: Acho que o Power Point tá dando problema... Ó.Ò -mexendo no notebook-

/

Orochimaru: Mas justo agora? O.O -se vira para encarar a tela-

/

Kabuto: Consegui! n.n

/

/

_**Aparece uma seqüência de cenas 'fortes' no telão.**_

/

/

Orochimaru: Desliga isso!

/

Karin: O.O

/

Tsuko: O horário não permite! Ò.Ó

/

L: u.u

/

/

_**Depois de muito esforço (e muita vaia da platéia) o Kabuto consegue tirar o vídeo.**_

/

/

Tsuko: Estão todos bem? u.u'

/

Naruto: Mais ou menos, o Sasuke desmaiou. Ó.Õ

/

Sasuke: _ -babando-

/

Tsuko: Se é só isso então tá beleza. u.u

/

Karin: L, seus comentários... u.u

/

L: Bom, pra começar, tem uma chance muito grande de um desses seus 'subordinados poderosos' se rebelar contra você e te matar por achar que é o bonzão... u.u

/

Sasuke: ¬_¬

/

L: Segundo, uma banda de zumbis pode não agradar o público. u.u A chance desse plano idiota dar certo é de menos de 27,56-

/

Tsuko: Certo, certo! Resumindo, não cola Orochinho.

/

L: Portanto, 'não' -aperta o botão vermelho-

/

/

_**Aparece um X enorme num placar que surgiu do nada no palco.**_

/

/

Karin: Tsuko, por favor. u.u

/

Tsuko: - aperta o botão-

/

/

_**Aparece um segundo X gigante.**_

/

/

Orochimaru e Kabuto: O.O

/

Tsuko: Você merecia um 'não' só por ser gay... u.u Você, Karin.

/

Karin: -aperta o bortão- n.n

/

Tsuko: O.O .... Pensei que você fosse fã dele... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Orochi-sama eu te amo.... Mas vá a merda! Banda de zumbis?! Ò.Ó

/

Orochimaru: 'O.O'

/

Tsuko: Sendo assim... ELIMINADO!

/

/

_**Orochimaru, Kabuto e o telão caem por um alçapão.**_

/

/

L: u.u

/

Tsuko: Desde quando o auditório tem esse buraco? O.O

/

Karin: Meio complicado explicar.. Próximos: AKATSUKI! \o/

/

Platéia: Uhu! -assobios-

/

Menina da platéia: GOSTOSOS!

/

Karin: XD *¬* XD *¬* -tendo um treco-

/

Tsuko: Já vi que vai ter marmelada... ¬_¬

/

/

_**Pein vai pra frente do palco com uma lousa. Os akatsukis atrás.**_

/

/

Itachi: u/.\u -gota- _Isso não vai dar certo_....

/

Pein: Bem, é um plano muito simples... Primeiro capturamos todos os bijuus de todas as caudas, quantas forem -começa a desenhar um monte de bichinhos na lousa- então absorverei todos os poderes para ficar invencível. -continua enchendo a lousa-

/

Tsuko: Que clichêzinho.... O.Õ

/

Karin: _ -anotando tudo num caderno-

/

Pein: Como algum idiota inventou uma lei de que "uma-só-pessoa-não-pode-ter-todo-poder-senão-se-ferra", eu dou um tiquinho pro Kakuzu que é um inútil e não serve pra nada. -começa a fazer um monte de equações complicadas- u.u

/

Kakuzu: HEY! Ò.Ó

/

Pein: Então dominamos a aldeia de Konoha e eu viro Hokage. -escrevendo no cantinho da lousa porque os espaço acabou-

/

Tsuko: Mas ele não tinha destruído a- O.O

/

Karin: Shhhh! -anota as coisas no caderno ferozmente-

/

Pein: Fazemos uma guerra e tomamos todas as outras aldeias. FIM. u.u -concluí a equação com um 'x=0'-

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

Karin: Tudo isso pra 'x' ser igual a 0! T-T

/

Tsuko: ¬_¬

/

Karin: Só isso? -nem espera resposta- Muito bem, L.

/

L: Uma pergunta. Depois disso tudo o que pretende fazer? u.u

/

Pein: Hm... o.o Eu me aposento, boto algum político brasileiro tosco pra ser Hokage. Caso com a Konanzinha, compro uma chácara, o Kakuzu pode roubar um banco e aumentar a crise econômica, o Itachi mata o irmão emo inútil dele, o Deidara e o Sasori.... sei lá, o Zetsu abre uma floricultura, o Kisame cria uma ONG de proteção à vida marinha e o Hidan vira pastor da Igreja Universal. Todo mundo fica feliz. u.u

/

Tsuko: E o Tobi?

/

Tobi: Tobi compra um carro! TOBI IS A GOOD DRIVER! \(n))/

/

Tsuko: ….. Então… Tá…. O.O

/

Karin: Aprovado! É 'SIM'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \n.n/

/

Tsuko: X.X'''' Ninguém merece...

/

Akatsukis: n.n

/

L: Ai....Tudo isso pra nada... u.u -aperta o botão-

/

Akatsukis: Ó.Ò

/

L: Desperdício de fórmulas matemáticas... ú.ù

/

Karin: Tsuko-sama. u.u

/

Tsuko: -olha as equações- Eu não entendi nada! X.X -aperta o botão-

/

Karin: -suspira- Ahn... Sendo assim, eliminados..... ú.ù

/

Pein: Hey! Meu plano é perfeito! Ò.Ó -cara de que vai matar os jurados-

/

/

_**Passa uma mamada de elefantes pelo palco e atropelam os akatsukis.**_

/

/

Pein: X.X Ai...

/

Deidara: Que droga, chefe! Você fala merda e a gente que se ferra! Ò.Ó

/

Tsuko: Como é que eles estão vivos depois de serem pisoteados por elefantes?! E de onde eles vieram afinal?! Isso contraria as leis da física! O.O

/

Karin: Para de drama, Tsu-sama! Próxima vítim-... participante: Raito! n.n

/

/

_**Raito caminha para a forca.**_

/

/

Raito: -mostra o Death Note- Estou tentando usar o meu Death Note para matar todos os caras maus e fazer o povo pensar que eu sou bonzinho, daí irão me proclamar Rei do Mundo-

/

Tsuko: Isso é infantil e gay...

/

Raito: Mas tem um desgraçado que vive me atrapalhando, o tal do L! Ò.Ó Então preciso me livrar dele em primeiro lugar! Vou descobrir o nome dele e escrever no Death Note e quando ele estiver morto vou poder finalmente continuar meu plano! Mwuahahahaha!

/

Tsuko: Ridículo... ¬_¬ Foi o pior de todos, esse plano não tem nem lógica...

/

Karin: L, sua opinião.... ¬_¬ _Embora isso já esteja mais que definido._

/

L: Muito simples, Karin. Não vai dar certo, é um plano ridículo e leviano de um adolescente problemático. u.u

/

Raito: E porque não daria certo? Ò.Ó

/

L: Porque eu não vou te contar o meu nome. E... você acabou de se confessar, está preso. u.u _Baka_....

/

Raito: Seu desgraçado! Ò.Ó -se atira em L-

/

/

_**X X X . Cai um piano em cima do Raito.**_

/

/

Tsuko: O.O Isso foi muito Desenho Animado... ¬//¬

/

Karin: Encerradas as apresentações! E o ganhador é...

/

L: Sensui. u.u

/

Karin: Parabéns! Você ganhou uma estrelinha! XD -sai pulando e abraça o ganhador-

/

Sensui: u.u'

/

Tsuko: Quê? Mas ele não falou nada! O.O

/

L: Exatamente. Não contando o plano ele impede que alguém encontre um meio de derrotá-lo. Há exatamente 2,78956% de chance de algum gênio descobrir o plano antes que ele o execute. u.u

/

Platéia: Gênio! -assobios e aplausos-

/

Tsuko: Sem comentários... ¬_¬

/

* * *

/

Eu adoro as partes eu-sou-do-desenho-do-Pernalonga que tem nesse capítulo. Principalmente a parte em que o Raito se ferra! Ò.Ó (Comunista do caramba!)

/

No próximo capítulo:

/

"Karin: Não. Ser gato não quer dizer que você é macho... u.u -pose de sabe tudo-

Tsuko: ?.? -ficou confusa-

Karin: Pausa para explicação! n.n"


	5. Teoria: Machos e Gatos

E eu estou de volta com mais um capítulo! Então vamos lá! É nozes! \o/

/

(Tsuko: Fala aleatória do caramba... ¬_¬)

/

No episódio anterior (XP) os vilões fizeram-das-tripas-coração para mostrar que podiam dominar o mundo, mas quem ganhou foi justamente quem não quis fazer nada. Karin, Tsuko e também L foram os jurados carrascos do 'Ídolos' que massacraram nossos pobres chefões do mal com todo recurso de desenho animado possível e imaginável. Agora Karin prepara mais uma prova diabólica e dessa vez as conseqüências serão terríveis! -sorriso do mal-

/

* * *

/

Karin: Continuemos... O MAIS MACHO! Chamo Itachi, Hidan e

Pein! Matt! Roy! Yusuke e Hiei!

/

Tsuko: Ahn? O.Õ

/

Karin: Ai... Às vezes você é tão inocente... O mais pegador, entendeu?

/

Tsuko: Mas esse já não foi?

/

Karin: Não. Ser gato não quer dizer que você é macho... u.u -pose de sabe tudo-

/

Tsuko: ?.? -ficou confusa-

/

Karin: Pausa para explicação! n.n

/

/

_**oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO Explicação da Karin Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo**_

/

/

_**Karin aparece sentada em uma poltrona, com cara de filósofa. Tsuko num divã e Tobi **_

_**pulando ao fundo.**_

/

/

Karin: Gatinhos e Machos... Definições:

Classificam-se pelo termo 'gatinhos' todo e qualquer ser humano nascido homem, com dotes de beleza e gostosura. u.u

/

Tsuko: Gostosura? O.O

/

Karin: A qualidade de quem é gostoso... u.u

/

Tsuko: Eu nunca tinha ouvido esse termo sendo usado nesse contexto... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Um 'macho' é um 'gatinho' com um alta cota de conquistas. Um gatinho só pode

ser elevado à categoria de 'macho' se, e somente se, tiver pegado pelo menos 27 gatas,

descaradamente ou não. u.u

/

Tsuko: Mas o Pein foi chamado para a categoria de macho! Mas ele é da Konan! O.O

/

Karin: Como é que você tem tanta certeza? ¬_¬

/

Tsuko: Bem... É...

/

Karin: Um gatinho só pode subir de nível se conquistar todas essas 27 mulheres, não tem

outro jeito... -ignora completamente a outra ficando vermelha- u.u

/

Tsuko: Por que 27? Não tem um numero mais redon-! -Karin enfia uma meia na boca da Tsuko-

/

Karin: Prosseguindo... Mas a vários meios de um 'gatinho' aumentar o seu nível de

gaticidade... - u.u

/

Tsuko: GATICIDADE? O.O -tira a meia da boca-

/

Karin: Sim... Gaticidade! Esses outros atributos podem incluir:

1. Inocência (só válido para menininhos fofos);

2. Perversão (só válido para caras maus)...

/

Tsuko: Pera aí! Perversão? Mas você tinha acabado de falar de Inocência! Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Como eu disse só é valido para certos tipos...

/

Tsuko: Tá, mas ser pervertido não torna o cara mau? Não dá para encontrar um inocente

mau!

/

Karin: É exatamente por isso que Perversão só vale pros maus... u.u

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

Karin: Continuando...

3. Se o cara for rico;

4. Se for carente;

5. Se for um completo idiota...

/

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! -pula de trás da poltrona-

/

Karin: Como exemplificado...

6. Se ele não quiser assumir que gosta da garota;

7. Se ele assumir e ficar com medo de ser rejeitado...

/

Tsuko: O cara que faz esse tipo de coisa é um idiota... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Daí voltamos ao atributo n° 5... u.u

/

Tsuko: ¬//¬

/

Karin: Mais alguns... u.u

8. Se ele for um vampiro, lobisomem, ou qualquer criatura feroz que apresente risco, de preferência mortal.

9. Se ele for um sado-masoquista.

10. Se tiver dupla-personalidade.

11. Se tiver porte de arma.

12. Ou se tiver uma arma sem ser legalizada mesmo.

/

Tsuko: O.Õ -gota-

/

Karin: Ah! E o mais importante!

13. Se ele tiver tendências yaoi! n.n

/

Tsuko: Quê?? Mas não era para um 'gatinho' ser um HOMEM?O.O

/

Karin: Eu disse NASCIDO homem... u.u

/

Tsuko: X.X

/

Karin: Fim da explicação! u.u

/

/

_**oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO De Volta a Realidade Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo**_

/

/

Karin: Vamos lá! Vou fazer a chamada de novo: Shikamaru! Itachi, Hidan e Pein! Matt!

Roy! Yusuke e Hiei!

/

Tsuko: O Hiei não tá...

/

Hiei: Estou aqui. -do lado da Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: De onde foi que você saiu?!

/

Hiei: Do porão...

/

Karin: E cadê os outros?

/

Hiei: Estão lá ainda...

/

Tsuko: Você deixou eles lá? O.O

/

Hiei: Foi. u.u

/

/

_**Enquanto isso....**_

/

/

Konan: Ah... Mas o Pein e um macho de exemplo.... -sarcástica?- Ele tem o cérebro de

um... Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi pra ele deixar a tampa do vaso abaixada...

/

Riza: Sei exatamente do que está falando... O Roy vive deixando as cuecas espalhadas

pela casa...

/

Konan: E quando eles chegam tarde e vem com a desculpa de que ficaram até tarde

capturando bijuus...

/

Riza: Ou capturando alquimistas fora da lei...

/

Roy e Pein: O//O

/

Tsuko: Nossa... O.O Karin, continua aprova vai....

/

Karin: Ok! Sua missão é simples, machos! O que conquistar a Tsuko primeiro, vence!

/

Tsuko: O quê?! Karin!

/

Itachi: Só isso? ¬/.\¬

/

Karin: Olha, que é difícil! n.~

/

Tsuko: Karin! Você vai se arrepender disso!

/

Karin: Shikamaru é o primeiro! Comecem!

/

Shikamaru: Não tô a fim... -sai-

/

Karin: Tá... Então Hiei! n.n

/

Hiei: ... Diga que está apaixonada por mim e acabe logo com isso... ¬_¬

/

Tsuko: Nem vem! Não esqueci aquele lance de espadachim ainda...

/

Hiei: Diz logo! -agarra a blusa da Tsuko em ameaça-

/

Tsuko: Sai de mim! Ò.Ó -dá um tapa que faz Hiei voltar pro porão-

/

Hiei: AH! X.X -caí lá embaixo-

/

Kenshin: Você voltou!

/

Platéia: Owned!

/

Karin: Yusuke, pode ir você! n.n

/

Yusuke: Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista. Mas quando te vi mudei de idéia. n.n

/

Tsuko: Que coincidência! Eu também não acreditava em assombração. n.n

/

Yusuke: O.O -deprime-

/

Karin: Brilhante... O.O

/

Kuwabara: Essa coube direitinho... O.O Se ferrou, seu morto-vivo! XD

/

Tsuko: Essa é velha... Sejam criativos... ¬_¬

/

Itachi: Como quiser... Eu queria te ligar, qual é o seu telefone? u/.\~  
/

Tsuko: Está na lista. ¬_¬  
/

Itachi: Mas, eu não sei o seu nome verdadeiro. ¬/.\¬  
/

Tsuko: Também está na lista, na frente do telefone. ¬/.\¬  
/

Itachi: Mas qual é o anuncio? 'Acompanhantes' ou 'Aluguel de Trator'? Ò/.\Ó

/

Tsuko: 'Empalhadora'... u.u _Seu fuinha atrevido..._

/

Itachi: O.O_ Por que todo mundo zoa o meu nome?_

/

Tsuko: Eu não disse 'sejam criativos'? n.n

/

Itachi: Desisto! Ò/.\Ó

/

Platéia: Tsuko 4 X 0 Guys! \o/

/

Pein: Agora eu! Ò:.:Ó -se prepara-

/

Konan: Nem pense nisso! Ò.Ó -arrasta o Pein pela orelha-

/

Riza: Você também! -arrasta o Roy pela orelha-

/

Todos: O.O

/

Karin: Tsu-sama, onde você arruma tantas respostas?

/

Tsuko: Joga no Google... u.u

/

Platéia: A solução de todos os problemas! \o/

/

Karin: Matt, it's your time! n.n

/

Matt: u.u -já chega puxando a Tsuko pro beijo-

/

Tsuko: Olha o Mello ali só de cueca! -aponta pro nada-

/

Matt: Onde?! -vira apressado e leva um pedala da Tsuko-

/

Platéia: É uma bichooona!

/

Karin: Hidan você é o último! Arrasa eles! n.n9

/

Hidan: Kisame é tubarão, Itachi é fuinha, se quiser ficar comigo dá uma risadinha! n.n

/

Itachi: PAREM DE FAZER ESSA MALDITA PIADA! Ò/.\Ó

/

Tsuko: ... -tenta manter a expressão séria- hahahahahahaha -se mata de tanto rir- Droga!

Eu ri!

/

Hidan: \o/

/

Karin: Ela sempre caí nessa da risadinha... E o vencedor é: HIDAN!

/

Platéia: Garanhão! -assobios-

/

Hidan: Ok, mas vamos falar sério agora gata... -vai chegando na Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: Karin! Continua logo! -se esquivando-

/

* * *

/

A Tsuko-sama usou todos os seus foras nesse capítulo (ou não) e deixou os caras chupando o dedo. Mas um coisa é certa....

/

Eu adoro esse novo casal! HiTsu! XDDDDD

/

No próximo extermínio em massa de personagens de animê:

/

"Karin: Certo! -folheia a fichinha- Ah! Dessa eu gosto! MAIS BAIXINHO! n.n/

Ed: Quem você está chamando de pintor de rodapé? Ò.Ó9"


	6. Chibi casais e outros bichos estranhos

Chapter six!

/

No último volume Tsuko deu um fora bem dado em cada espertinho que quis faturar o prêmio de MAIS MACHO, mas não pode resistir ao charme de Hidan...

/

(Tsuko: Como é que é?! Ò.Ó)

/

(Karin: Tá, parei. ¬_¬)

/

* * *

/

Karin: Certo! -folheia a fichinha- Ah! Dessa eu gosto! MAIS BAIXINHO! n.n/

/

Ed: Quem você está chamando de pintor de rodapé? Ò.Ó9

/

Tsuko: O.O Ele praticamente se apresentou...

/

Karin: Ed, Hiei e Kotan- Ops… Otani... n.n

/

Tsuko: Hiei? -procura-

/

Yusuke: Tá lá embaixo….

/

Karin: Então só temos duas _pequenas_ participações..

/

Otani: Ha… Ha... Ha... Muito engraçado….

/

Karin: Essa é fácil, é só medir!

/

/

_**Tsuko e aproxima com a fita métrica.**_

/

/

Ed: Hey! Ele está roubando! -aponta pra Otani-

/

Otani: Mas você está transmutando a perna!

/

Tsuko: Faça o seu automail voltar ao tamanho normal, Ed.

/

Ed: Droga!

/

Tsuko: ... O vencedor é... Edward Elric.

/

Al: É isso aí nii-san!

/

Ed: O que?! Mas ele trapaceou!

/

Tsuko: Você também...

/

Otani: Quem você está chamando de trapaceiro?! -olhar do mal para Ed-

/

/

_**Os dois se atiram um no outro e caem pela escada.**_

/

/

Kakuzu: Merda! Mais dois!

/

Karin: O.O A próxima é: MELHOR CASAL! n.n/

/

Tsuko: Karin isso vai dar briga....

/

Karin: Vou chamar os casais! Kurama e Hiei!

/

Tsuko: Hein? Yaoi também?

/

Karin: Keitarō e Naru! Ichigo e Aoyama, Ichigo e Kishu! Hikaru (A de Rayearth) e Lantis,

Fuu e Ferio! Haruhi e Tamaki, Kaoru e Hikaru! Raito e L, Mello e Matt, Near e Geovanni, L

e Mello, Matt e Near, Mello e Near, Raito e Misa! Koizumi e Otani (Opa… Ele tá no porão…)! Ed e Winry (Opa, também está no porão...), Roy e Riza! Naruto e Hinata,

Sakura e Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto, Neji e Tenten, Ino e Choji, Ino e

Shikamaru, Shikamaru e Temari, Hinata e Sakura, Tenten e Hinata, Sakura e Ino, Asuma

e Kurenai, Tsunade e Jiraya! Pein e Konan, Deidara e Sasori! Dêem as mãos para seus

pares e fiquem em fila! Tsuko-sama, não quer fazer par comigo? *¬*

/

Tsuko: Não me venha com suas tendências yuri, Karin... Não estou pra brincadeira... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Oh...

/

Naruto e Sasuke: Não vou dar a mão pra ele!

/

Tsuko: Eu sabia que isso ia dar errado…

/

Karin: Tsuko-sama.... Está dando errado... A Ichigo tem dois pares e a galera de Naruto e

Death Note está toda interligada... T-T

/

Tsuko: Eu disse...

/

Karin: Dou um jeito nisso! Turma do Naruto, escolham o seu parceiro preferido! Ichigo de

a mão para o Kishu e para o Aoyama-kun!

/

Ichigo: Nya~! n///n

/

Karin: Não posso separar a turma de Death Note. Daí o maior dó! T-T

/

Tsuko: Sua yaoi-fã pirada... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Galerinha do mal de Death Note...

/

Galera de Death Note: O.O -expectativa-

/

Karin: Ò.Ó ........ -pensando na situação seriamente- ....... Façam uma roda! n.n

/

Tsuko: O.O Isso não é bom....

/

Karin: Para essa prova, testaremos a química entre vocês!

/

Naruto e Sasuke: Não rola nada aqui!

/

Karin: Se continuarem com problemas, vão ser desclassificados!

/

Naruto e Sasuke: Ótimo! -saem-

/

Sakura: E como eu fico?

/

Hinata: Naruto-kun.... T-T

/

Hikaru: Kaoru...

/

Kaoru: Hikaru!

/

Hikaru e Kaoru: Quero fazer par com a Haruhi!

/

Tamaki: Não podem! Ela é meu par!

/

Hikaru e Kaoru: Se é assim, quer fazer um trio com a gente Haruhi?

/

Haruhi: Hm...

/

Hikaru e Kaoru: É um 'sim'!

/

Tamaki: Haruhi! T-T

/

Tsunade: Sem essa, Jiraya! Foi você que acabou com o meu sake!

/

Kurenai: Você é um lerdo! Nunca me chama pra sair!

/

Jiraya e Asuma: T-T

/

Pein: Ah... amorzinho....

/

Konan: Não me venha com amorzinho! Não esqueci aquele lance das revistas!

/

Sasori: Não... Eu amo você mais... n.n -alisando a cabeça de Deidara-

/

Deidara: Não... Eu amo mais... n.n -no colo do Sasori-

/

Karin: Kawaii... s2.s2 -corações saltando pelos olhos-

/

Tsuko: Não sei como você agüenta eles... –_–

/

Hidan: Nem eu sei... Dá vontade de arrancar a cabeça deles, às vezes.... –_–

/

Tsuko: Sei como se sente, sinto isso quase sempre que estou com a Karin.... –_–

/

Hidan: Acho que notei uma certa finidade entre a gente... ¬_¬

/

Tsuko: Hein? O.O

/

Karin: Os vencedores são Deidara e Sasori!

/

Tsuko: Mas o Deidara tá em todas! Ò.Ó

/

Platéia: Salve Deidara e Sasori!

/

Deidara e Sasori: Eu te amo! -se abraçam-

/

Hidan: Puta viadagem!

/

Karin: XD Próxima modalidade: O MAIS ESQUISITO! Chamo todo mundo de Death Note!

/

Mello: Ela está querendo dizer que somos estranhos? ¬_¬

/

L: Há 99,9872% de chance de isso ser verdade...

/

Tsuko: Mas que precisão! O.O

/

Karin: Você aí de chanelzinho! Você é viciado em chocolate mais até que a Tsuko!

/

Tsuko: Hey! Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Todo mundo sabe que mulheres é que são chocólatras....

/

Mello: O que você tem contra homens chocólatras?!

/

Karin: Nada! _Viado_...

/

Mello: Olha do que ela me chamou! T-T -deprime-

/

Matt: Mello, não fica assim... T-T -tomando as dores-

/

Karin: É isso mesmo! Ò.Ó

/

Tsuko: Karin, você não sabe do que tá falando...

/

Karin: Mesma coisa esse branquelo e o shinigami! Por que todo mundo em Death Note tem complexo de alimentação?!

/

Tsuko: Você também tem um complexo! _Viciada em torta!_

/

Karin: Nem é tanto assim! Além do que, não é só isso! Esse branquelo e o garotinho são uns antipáticos e o outro tem a maior fama de garanhão, mas volta e meia baba no chanelzinho!

/

Tsuko: Não tem nada a ver esse negócio! L e Near são gênios! O Matt é demais e o Mello

é tanto quanto! E o Raito... Bem..... O Raito... Ele...

/

Karin: É! Tem esse louco! Tentando dominar o mundo!

/

Raito: Não estou tentando dominar o mundo, só quero fazer dele um lugar melhor! n.n

/

Tsuko: Oh... Que bonzinho ele é.. ¬_¬ Até parece que ele não se confessou algumas páginas atrás...

/

Raito: Que tal se eu amarrasse você e depois te açoitasse até escorrer sangue? Daí ia

ver o quanto eu sou bonzinho... Seu sangue deve ter um gosto bom... ¬_¬ -cantada

sarcástica-

/

Todos: O.O

/

Karin: Uau! Sado-masoquista! Isso aumenta uns pontos no seu ranking!

/

Tsuko: Ele não é um sado-masoquista! Ele é um psicopata! O.O -medo-

/

Karin: Foda-se o que ele é! O vencedor é Raito, por querer dominar o mundo e ter a cara-de-pau de dizer que só quer o bem dos outros. n.n

/

Platéia: Nazista! -vaias-

/

Karin: E Matt ganha o prêmio O MAIS VICIADO, por ser viciado no loirinho ali! -aponta pro

Mello-

/

Mello: Eu? O.O

/

Platéia: Você! -assobios-

/

Tsuko: O estranho é que você reclama, mas fica aí escrevendo fics yaoi pervertidas... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Isso não vem ao caso! n.n

/

* * *

/

Eu fiquei tão enpolgada com o romance do Sasori e do Deidara (e da Tsu-sama com o Hidan XD) que nem vou fazer mias comentários.

/

Próximo capítulo:

/

"Tsuko: Quê? De novo? Mas eu nem sou personagem de animê!

Karin: Mas você é uma cat-girl.... n.n"


	7. X insira título idiota sobre capítulo X

Essa é de presente para a Tsu-sama, Mai-senpai, Na-senpai e Yu-senpai! Minhas cat-girl-amigas de plantão!

/

No capítulo anterior nosso palco foi invadido por pequenas presenças (XD) e grandes emoções com os concursos MELHOR CASAL e MAIS ESQUISITO (ou MELHOR PERSONAGEM DE DEATH NOTE)!

/

(Tá parecendo o Narrador da Sessão da Tarde... ¬_¬)

/

* * *

/

Karin: Próximo: A MELHOR CAT-GIRL!

/

Tsuko: –_– -gota-

/

Karin: Participantes: Ichigo!

/

Tsuko: Só ela.... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Kirara e Ritsuka!

/

Tsuko: Mas a turma de InuYasha e Loveless tava aqui também? Hey! O Ritsuka é

homem! O.O

/

Karin: E Tsuko-sama!

/

Tsuko: Quê? De novo? Mas eu nem sou personagem de animê!

/

Karin: Mas você é uma cat-girl.... n.n

/

Tsuko: ...Não sou, não...

/

Karin: Como não?

/

Tsuko: Tá vendo alguma orelha?

/

Karin: Posso dar um jeito nisso! -tira um caderninho do bolso-

/

Raito e L: É UM DEATH NOTE?! O.O

/

Karin: Não! É o meu caderninho mágico! n.n (Nome babaca do caralh*)

/

Tsuko: Mágico?

/

Karin: Sim... 'E orelhas de gato cresceram na cabeça de Tsuko-sama.' -brotam duas

orelhas na cabeça de Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: QUE PORRA É ESSA?! Ò.O

/

Hidan: Caralh*... Acho que me apaixonei... *¬*

/

Tobi: Tsuko is a good cat-girl! (n))

/

Pein: Idiotas! É um bijuu! Peguem ela! Ò:.:Ó -Akatsukis se atiram em cima da Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: Ai... Ó.Ò

/

Soubi: Nãããõoo! Ela é só um gatinho! -abraça Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: Hein?! ?.?

/

Soubi: Não se preocupe... Posso tirar essas orelhas de você... *-* -olhar maligno-

/

Tsuko: Num tô a fim, valeu. Volta pro seu menino, tá? ... Karin...

/

Karin: Tá bom, tá bom... ù.u 'E as orelhas desapareceram'... -as orelhas somem com um

'Puf!'-

/

Tsuko: Agora tá melhor... -alisando a cabeça-

/

Karin: 'Mas voltam trazendo também um rabo de gato'... XD

/

Tsuko: AH!!! O.O -as orelhas aparecem de novo junto com um rabo-

/

Ichigo, Ritsuka, Soubi e Hidan: Tá uma gatinha!

/

Kirara: Mii! -miado de aprovação-

/

Karin: Agora tá legal! \n.n/

/

Tsuko: Karin!!! Eu vou te matar!!! Ò.Ó -pega a foice do Hidan e saí correndo atrás da

Karin-

/

Karin: Ahhhh! XD -sai correndo-

/

Hidan: Minha garota! Pega essa desgraçada! Ò.Ó9

/

Karin: Hey! XD

/

Tsuko: Filha da mãe! Tire essas coisas de mim! Ou... Ò.Ó

/

Karin: 'Ou' o que?

/

Tsuko: Eu... Eu nunca mais falo com você, vou te ignorar pelo resto da vida! -bem infantil-

/

Todos: O.O -gota-

/

Tobi: Tsuko-sama, não faz isso com a Karin-chan! (T))

/

Karin: Ah... -escreve alguma coisa e as orelhas e cauda somem- Não faz isso, não... T-T

/

Tsuko: Melhor assim... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Tsuko vence!

/

Platéia: Mostra pra eles!

/

Karin: Ah.... Também quero ser furry! -escreve alguma coisa no caderninho-

/

/

_**Dá uma explosãozinha de fumaça e a Karin aparece com orelhas e cauda, além de quase nenhuma roupa (lê-se micro-saia colada e top).**_

/

/

Karin: n**.**~ -manda beijo-

/

Tsuko: Oh, My Goddess! O.O KARIN! Ò.Ó

/

Naruto, Shippō e Ninetales (do Pokémon): *¬*

/

Kurama: Nossa! *¬* Como você cuida do seu pêlo?

/

Karin: Creme de abacate! u.u

/

Itachi: Outro bijuu, chefe? ¬/.\¬

/

Pein: Não se aproximem dessa coisa! Ela pode tentar morder! Ò.Ó -abraça a Konan-

/

Karin: Só mordo se você deixar! *¬* -viciada em Akatsukis-

/

Tsuko: Volte ao normal, senão conto para o seu irmão o que você tá vestindo. Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Pode contar... ¬_¬

/

Tsuko: Então... Volte ao normal, senão eu queimo cada uma das histórias em que você

me colocou no meio. Ò.Ó

/

Karin: QUÊ?! O.O

/

Tsuko: E os desenhos também! (principalmente os desenhos ¬_¬)

/

Karin: Hai! Agora mesmo! O.O7 -escreve no caderno e ela volta ao normal-

/

Tsuko: ù.ú Esse concurso tá com um conteúdo ofensivo demais...

/

Karin: Ah... Mas eu só tava usando uma roupinha decotada...

/

Todos: O.O

/

Tsuko: Ah! Acabe logo com esse concurso idiota! X.X

/

Karin: A MENINA MAIS MORTA! Chamo: Hinata, Fuu, Shinobu, Kaoru (A de Rurouni

Kenshin...) e Retasu!

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

/

_**As garotas vão de cabeça baixa até a frente do palco.**_

/

/

Karin: Vamos começar a analise!

/

Kaoru: Mas como você pode me colocar na categoria de garota morta?! Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Tudo que você faz é ficar chorando pelo Kenshin... ¬_¬

/

Kaoru: Tudo é?! -dá uma surra de espada em Karin-

/

Karin: X.X Desclassificada.... X.X -Kaoru volta pro lugar-

/

Tsuko: Bem, vamos começar....

/

Karin: Certo! Você! -aponta- Hinata! Você é outra que só fica chorando o anime inteirinho!

/

Tsuko: Mas ela fica forte e determinada depois que reconsidera seus objetivos!

/

Hinata: Tsuko-sama... -ficando vermelha-

/

Karin: Tá... Certo... E você Retasu, com aquelas castanholas retardadas! Ò.Ó

/

Retasu: Ah... -quase chora-

/

Tsuko: A Retasu teve um papel muito importante na vida das amigas e ajudou a proteger

a cidade muito bem!

/

Karin: Ok... Fuu!

/

Tsuko: Ela luta muito bem! E você ficou ainda mais uber no OVA! -sorriso aprovação-

/

Karin: Bem... Shinobu.... Pode falar Tsu-sama... –_–

/

Tsuko: ...

/

Karin: Tsuko-sama?

/

Tsuko: Não assisti Love Hina até o fim...

/

Karin: XD HA! Se ferrou, garota! Você é a mais inútil! HA! SEM COLHER DE CHÁ PRA

VOCÊ! -pula em cima da Shinobu-

/

Shinobu: Ah! -foge chorando-

/

Tsuko: Karin! Olha só o que você fez! Não tem semancol não?!

/

Karin: Acho que exagerei, né? O.O Mas tudo bem! n.n Confiro o premio GAROTA MAIS

MORTA a Shinobu e o de PROTETORA DOS INOCENTES para Tsu-sama!!!

/

Platéia: Vai Tsuko! -aplausos-

/

Karin: E se tem a garota mais morta! Tem a MAIS IRRITANTE! Candidatas: Sakura, Ino!

Zakuro, Minto! Umi! Naru, Motoko! Keiko! Koizumi! Kaoru (agora pode participar!)! Misa!

Winry! Renge!

/

Tsuko: Karin, não te entendo… Eu gosto da maioria delas, não sei porque seriam

irritantes... O.Õ

/

Karin: Não posso te dar outro PROTETORA DOS INOCENTES, Tsu-sama... ¬_¬

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

Garotas: Não podemos aceitar esse tratamento!

/

Sakura: Garotas irritantes? Não somos assim!

/

Inner Sakura: É, não somos! Você que é ruivinha! CHA!

/

Sasuke: É sim! ¬_¬

/

Keiko: Só porque temos personalidade forte, não quer dizer que somos irritantes!

/

Yusuke: Ah, não? Ò.Ó

/

Keiko: É isso aí! Ò.Ó

/

Yusuke: Ah, tá...

/

Naru: Não vamos aceitar isso! Garotas! Atacar! -se atiram em cima da Karin-

/

Tsuko: ... ¬_¬

/

Karin: Tá, chega! Todas ganharam!

/

Platéia: Empate!

/

Tsuko: Isso é para você aprender....

/

Karin: Por favor, Tsuko-sama... T-T

/

Tsuko: Não vou ser piedosa com você... ¬_¬

/

Hidan: É por isso que eu amo ela.... s2.s2

/

* * *

/

Mais uma vez eu me ferrei porque não escutei os conselhos de minha sábia mestra. x.x

/

(Tsuko: Não vem com puxação-de-saco pra cima de mim que não vai funcionar... ¬_¬)

/

Nosso concurso está chegando na reta final! T-T

/

No próximo (e último) capítulo:

/

"Tsuko: Karin! Me devolva esse caderno agora!

Karin: Não! É meu!

Tsuko: Você está fazendo todas essas coisas bizarras acontecerem! Devolva os personagens para o lugar deles!"

/

(Agora sim ficou parecendo filme da sessão da tarde... O.O)


	8. Round Final! E o vencedor é:

E chegamos ao nosso capítulo final.

/

(Você: Aff... Até que enfim!)

/

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa fic até o fim! Eu amo vocês! T-T (discurso de Miss Universo) Eu desejo a Paz Mundial! \o/

/

No último capítulo.................... Alguém me explica o que aconteceu no último capítulo! Ò.Ó

/

* * *

/

Karin: E agora: O CARA MAIS CEGO! Chamo: Shiryu, Hyoga e Shaka!

/

Tsuko: que piadinha mais velha e de mau gosto... -gosta dos cavaleiros-

/

Karin: Também: Naruto! Otani! Hiei!

/

Tsuko: Como é que é? O.O

/

Karin: Agora vamos conversar... Shiryu e Hyoga... Já perdemos a conta que quantas

vezes alguma coisa aconteceu com os olhos de vocês dois!

/

Tsuko: Nem foram tantas assim...

/

Karin: E você Shaka! Não ta cego, mas vive de olho fechado!

/

Tsuko: Eu acho legal...

/

Karin: Pára de defender eles...

/

Tsuko: Hey! E os outros? Eles nunca ficaram cegos!

/

Karin: Não é óbvio?! Eles são uns tapados, mas cegos até que esses cavaleiros!

/

Tsuko: O.O ?

/

Karin: Naruto, será que você não se toca? A Hinata te ama, tá dando sopa e você não

acorda! Otani, a Koizumi baba por você também, seu baixinho retardado! Hiei, a mesma

coisa com o Kurama!

/

Naruto: A Hinata-chan....?

/

Otani: hahahahahahahahaha!Muito engraçado!

/

Hiei: ... ¬//¬ Que garota idiota...

/

Tsuko: Ai... Karin… O.O

/

Karin: Assim sendo: Confiro o prêmio de MAIS CEGO a Saint Seiya, pela quantidade de

personagens com problemas visuais. E o prêmio de TROUXA DO ANO para Naruto,

Otani e Hiei, por não sacarem que o amor de suas vidas está bem a sua frente... –_–

/

Platéia: Otários!

/

Tsuko: Chega, pelo amor de Korobi-sama... Chega....

/

Hidan: Quer discutir religiões comigo? n.n

/

Tsuko: Não... –_– -gota-

/

Karin: E agora... O momento que todos aguardavam! A premiação mais incrível de todas!

/

Tsuko: Sério Karin! Você deveria ser narradora...

/

Karin: O prêmio.... O PERSONAGEM DE ANIMÊ MAIS FODA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!

/

/

_**Caí uma luz em um grande troféu dourado ao fundo.**_

/

/

Tsuko: Karin! De onde você tirou isso? Ò.Ó

/

Karin: Do meu caderninho!

/

Tsuko: _Tem algo errado com esse caderno..._

/

Karin: Eu chamo: os Akatsukis!

/

Akatsukis: Viva!!! \o/

/

Tsuko: E quem mais?

/

Karin: Só eles... n.n

/

Raito: Espera aí! E eu?! Não é justo! Eu sou com certeza o melhor daqui!

/

L: Pare com o draminha! A juíza é viciada nesses estranhos... Sua chance de ser

chamado para essa competição é de exatamente 0,0075%. u.u

/

Tsuko: O.O

/

Karin: Só por esse cálculo de porcentagem você também está dentro da competição, L!

n.n

/

L: Bem, como eu pensei... u.u

/

Raito: O.O Desgraçado...

/

Karin: Às entrevistas! Começando por você que chegou agora!

/

L: Certo... u.u

/

Karin: Muito bem, L. O que você faz?

/

Tsuko: E você não sabe?! O.O

/

L: Sou detetive, mas só resolvo casos escolhidos a dedo por mim. Sou conhecido como o

melhor detetive do mundo. u.u

/

Raito: Só na nossa história....

/

L: Claro, preciso proteger minha identidade, por isso uso vários nomes diferentes.

/

Karin: Uau! E qual é seu verdadeiro nome? O secreto?

/

L: É exatamente por ser secreto que eu não posso te contar... u.u

/

Karin: Nossa... O.O

/

Tsuko: O que foi?

/

Karin: Isso foi mau... Bem mau... O.O

/

Tsuko: Ahn… Karin…

/

Karin: E foi muito SEXY! S2.s2

/

Tsuko: Ó.Õ Você não muda mesmo...

/

Karin: Isso não vale para um PERSONAGEM DE ANIMÊ MAIS FODA, mas eu vou te dar

um CARA MAIS MALVADO QUE CONSEGUE SER SEXY AO MESMO TEMPO!!!!

/

Raito: Quê?!

/

L: Obrigado. -volta pro lugar com um sorriso no rosto-

/

Platéia: Uhhh... -garotas babando-

/

Tsuko: Os nomes desses prêmios estão ficando ridículos....

/

Pein: Por favor, prossiga com esse concurso...

/

Karin: Certo! Me contem do porquê acharem que deveriam ganhar o prêmio.

/

Kakuzu: Eu começo. -saindo da escada arfando, com os outros em seus calcanhares- Eu

sou o único naquela droga de caverna que faz alguma coisa! Sou eu que pago a conta de

luz, mesmo com essa baranga usando o secador de cabelo insanamente as minhas custas! Também pago a conta de água e Deus sabe como o Kisame gasta ela! Outra

coisa, estou cheio de ter que comprar os doces do Tobi e a argila do Deidara sendo que

ele explode ela toda pela casa! Vocês que se virem agora, seus merdas! -mostra o

dedo impróprio-

/

Tsuko: O horário não permite! Ò.Ó

/

Kisame: Grande droga! E eu, hein? Preciso suportar todos os dias, ver vocês... vocês...

COMENDO AQUELES POBRES PEIXINHOS! T0T

/

Tobi: Não chora... Tobi dá um peixinho frito pra Kisame-san. -estende um espetinho pro

Kisame-

/

Kisame: O.O ... Tá brincando, né?

/

Karin: Muito comovente Kakuzu e Kisame, mas é o prêmio os MAIS FODA não o MAIS

REVOLTADO...

/

Pein: Minha vez! Por que eu deveria ganhar o prêmio? Simples. Porque eu sou o líder! Se

essa banheira funciona, é porque eu estou aqui! Eu tenho que aturar esses vermes inúteis todos os dias!

/

Konan: E eu tenho que aturar você!

/

Pein: Konanzinha... Por favor, não vê que estou no meu do meu discurso? Como eu ia

dizendo... Esses retardados insignificantes-

/

Konan: Não xingue as crianças! Ò.Ó

/

Pein: Konan, agora não!

/

Konan: Não brigue comigo na frente deles!

/

Pein: Foi você quem começou!

/

Konan: Bem que eu devia ter ouvido a minha mãe.... Você é um sem-vergonha, safado! Seu cachorro!

/

Zetsu: Também quero protestar! O Deidara explodiu com a minha plantação de tomates!

Ò.Ó As minhas tias estavam ali sabia?

/

Todos: O.O

/

Tsuko: Ué! Cadê o Deidara?

/

Karin: O Sasori também sumiu...

/

/

_**Caem Deidara e Sasori de um armário de vassouras, já meio que sem roupas. (De onde **_

_**surgiu esse armário?)**_

/

/

Tsuko: AH! O.O

/

Karin: AHHHHHHHHH!!! SUGOI!!! *¬*

/

Deidara: Eu te disse que era muito arriscado, un...

/

Sasori: Mas foi bom pra você?

/

Deidara: ...... Foi, UN!

/

Tsuko: O HORÁRIO NÃO PERMITE!!! o -se descabelando-

/

Karin: Vocês ganham pontos extras pelo lemon!

/

Tsuko: KARIN! o

/

Pein: Pontos pelo... Como é que é?! Vão ver só! Itachi!

/

Itachi: Que foi?

/

Pein: Vamos fazer isso também!

/

Itachi: Alto lá, sua joalheria ambulante! Ò/.\Ó

/

Konan: Pein!!!

/

Pein: É pelo bem do meu orgulho!

/

Konan: Que orgulho, seu bastardo?

/

Itachi: Porque eu?!

/

Pein: Porque você é o mais bonito, depois de mim.

/

Hidan: Porr*! Vamo para com essa viadagem! Caralh*

/

Karin: Você ganha uns pontos por ser tão sincero, Hidan!

/

Tsuko: Isso não é sinceridade... É falta de vergonha... u.u

/

Konan: Pein, você é um desgraçado! Acabou!

/

Pein: Konan! Não!

/

Itachi: Bem feito, seu punk!

/

Pein: Cala a boca, fuinha com conjuntivite! Ò:.:Ó

/

Itachi: JÁ MANDEI PARAR COM ESSA PIADA DE MERDA! Ò/.\Ó

/

Tobi: Não briguem! -dá um RoundHouse Kick no Pein que acerta e derruba todos os outros Akatsukis e mais o Sasuke que estava distraído olhando pro Naruto-

/

Tsuko: Se ferrou, seu emo! XD -rola no chão de tanto rir-

/

Platéia: O.O

/

Sasuke: Alguém anotou a placa?

/

Itachi: Fica quieto Sasuke, seu idiota... X/.\X

/

Tsuko: Com 10 é um STRIKE! XD

/

Akatsukis e Sasuke: É porque não é com você!

/

Karin: Com esse feito, declaro Tobi o vencedor. TOBI É O PERSONAGEM DE ANIMÊ MAIS FODA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!!!

/

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! \(n))/

/

Platéia: Tobi wins! \o/

/

Itachi: Fatality... -desmaia-

/

Pein: De jeito nenhum! Vou te pegar sua pirralha abominável! Ò:.:Ó

/

Karin: Não vai, não. u.u 'Pein levou um soco foderoso da Konan.' -Konan deu um soco no Pein que fez ele voar pelos ares e cair na platéia-

/

Platéia: É nosso! É nosso! /o/ /o/ /o/ \o\ \o\ \o\

/

Tsuko: Karin, agora chega. Mande eles todos de volta. O concurso já acabou.

/

Karin: Nem pensar, quero brincar mais um pouco!

/

Tsuko: Os personagens estão agindo de um jeito estranho! Você está controlando tudo com esse caderno, é?

/

Karin: É! n.n

/

Tsuko: De onde foi que você pegou essa coisa?

/

Karin: 'Coração de Tinta'?

/

Tsuko: O cara LÊ os personagens para fora do livro nesse filme... Não escreve...

/

Karin: Então... 'Poderosa'?

/

Tsuko: Não!

/

Karin: Ah... Sei lá! Se eu quiser ter um caderninho mágico eu posso, isso é uma fic retardada mesmo!

/

Tsuko: Não importa! Pare com isso agora! Está danificando a ordem natural das coisas!

/

Karin: Mas eu não quero!

/

Tsuko: Karin! Me devolva esse caderno agora!

/

Karin: Não! É meu!

/

Tsuko: Você está fazendo todas essas coisas bizarras acontecerem! Devolva os personagens para o lugar deles!

/

Karin: Mas eu não quero! T-T

/

Hidan: Nem eu! T-T -abraça a Tsuko-

/

Tsuko: Melhor você fazer isso agora! Antes que eu fiquei irritada de verdade!

/

Karin: Não, não, não!

/

Tsuko: Se é assim... TOBI PEGA ELA! Ò.Ó

/

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! -pula na Karin-

/

Karin: AH! Meu caderno! -o caderninho voa e Tsuko o pega-

/

Tsuko: Agora chega! 'E todos os personagens voltaram para seus animês. FIM'!

/

/

_**Todos os personagens desaparecem em 'Puf!'s. Só fica Tsuko, Karin e a platéia.**_

/

/

Platéia: Viva!! -aplausos-

/

Tsuko: Tá, chega! Vão embora! Circulando!

/

/

_**A platéia vai saindo até só ficarem as duas.**_

/

/

Karin: Ah... T-T É… Acabou! n.n

/

Tsuko: Dá próxima vez que você usar artefatos mágicos misteriosos para acabar com a minha paz, eu te mando para o mármore dos infernos!

/

Karin: Aprendeu com o Hidan, é? n.n

/

Tsuko: Dá um tempo, Karin... ¬_¬ -guarda o caderno no bolso- Vou me livrar disso depois.

Agora eu preciso de um banho... Me sinto cansada...

/

/

_**Tsuko sai e deixa Karin sozinha no palco. Então a garota pega um pedacinho de papel do bolso.**_

/

/

Karin: 'E Tsuko encontrou Hidan escondido dentro do banheiro...' ¬_¬

/

/

_**...**_

/

/

Tsuko: KAAAAARINNNNN!

/

* * *

/

E acabou-se! Viva! Viva!

/

(Você: \o/ -desmaia-)

/

Na primeira edição dessa fic (que era a versão completa e que a Tsu-sama insistiu que eu dividisse em capítulos) eu ainda não tinha mostrado a história para a minha mestrinha. Então eu previ que a Tsuko-sama diria algo como isso quando lesse:

/

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAARRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

/

(É a coisa que ela diz sempre que eu faço alguma coisa estranha que envolva ela.)

/

E eu não estava errada, essa foi a reação dela no primeiro momento. Mas depois ela só fez um comentário:

/

"Na próxima vez, não me faça parecer tão psicótica, certo? Senão eu posso acabar endoidando de verdade e daí............ eu te mato."


End file.
